


sabers and cigarrettes

by seungwrld



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have been thinking about this au for ages, I'll add more tags later, I'm Sorry, JEEKIES, Just read it lol, Lightsabers, Lowercase, M/M, Motorbikes, My First Fanfic, based on exo's lightsaber mv, english is not my first language, i love minho so much might cry, idk just read please, idk what am i even doing, jisung is babie, overspeeding, random idea, sorry - Freeform, this makes no sense please read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungwrld/pseuds/seungwrld
Summary: minho closed his eyes and groaned as pleasure washed over him. he was too caught up in the moment and snapped his eyes open as he felt the missing weight in his pocket, looking up to see the other with his saber, a toothy grin on his face."cat boy, i thought being an owner of a saber would make it harder for anyone to break down your gaurd, but i guess i was wrong."
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	sabers and cigarrettes

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in the middle of the class and I've always wanted to write this. please don't hate! oh also its gonna be in lowercase. I accept constructive criticism. English is not my first language and this is my first ff, please bear with me.  
> this is also inspired a bit from exo's lightsaber mv <3

fog left minho's chapped lips in small puffs as he walked down an alleyway, steps long and quick. he gripped his jacket tighter, the harsh cold of the night finally settling in and seeping through his skin. he should have known better than leaving his house for a packet of ramen in the middle of the night. 

but that was the least of his worries right now. the object weighing down the pocket of his jacket was the only thing that mattered. minho slipped his hand into his pocket, his fingers brushing the cool metal. he knew it was right there with him, but he let himself enjoy the small wave of reassurance and relief that washed over him when his fingers carressed the hilt of the object.

minho slowed down when he heard a sudden click of metal, looking around franctically for the source of the sound. one of his hands joined the other in the pocket, his fingers curling around the cold object and he waited for a few moments, breath caught in his throat to catch any more movements. when he saw nothing, he was about a make a run for it when he heard a faint sigh, which he would've have almost missed had he not strained his ears.

"up here, cat boy."

minho gasped softly and looked up, his eyes following the direction of the sound, and stopped when his eyes finally met the owner of the voice. he was perched up on a wall not so high, and looked to be around minho's age. the boy had a leather jacket loosely hanging on his shoulders, a plain white shirt inside. the rips in his jeans showed off his knees littered with bruises. in his mouth was an unlit cigarrette, his hand holding a lighter which he turned off and on aimlessly. 

before minho could choose in between stuttering out something stupid or running away, the boy jumped down from the wall, making his way towards the baffled boy. as the other neared, minho could see that he still had some baby fat in his cheeks, and had a soft look, but cold edges.

he suddenly pushed minho onto the wall, one hand pressed against the wall and the other on minho's waist. minho was surprised when the other smelled nice enough, and did not reek with the scent of alchohol and smoke.

"i was thinking, maybe you could light up my cigarrete for me, yeah?" the other asked, pining both of minho's arms above his head with one hand, the other dragging up the lighter slowly with his fingers brushing minho's side until it reached one of minho's hand. minho carefully took the lighter from the other, watching as he released him. the other jutted his chin out, the unlit cigarrette motioning towards the lighter in minho's hand. he lifted his hand up, only to find it trembling as he tried turning the lighter on. minho attempted it twice before he succesfully burnt his finger. he dropped the lighter on the ground and groaned in pain, hearing the other chuckle. 

he was suddenly pushed back into the wall, but this time gently and he watched in mixed horror and surprise as the other took his burnt finger in his mouth, sucking on it as he looked up directly into minho's eyes, one of his hand pressed against minho's thigh and the other against his stomach. 

minho closed his eyes and groaned as pleasure washed over him. he was too caught up in the moment and snapped his eyes open as he felt the missing weight in his pocket, looking up to see the other with his saber, a toothy grin on his face. 

"cat boy, i thought being an owner of a saber would make it harder for anyone to break down your gaurd, but i guess i was wrong." 

minho took a step forward as he felt the other trying to make a move, his eyes flaming a light blue, but before he could say anything or use lame threats against the boy, he heard the siren of the police from the next alleyway. they were behind him. for owning a saber. 

he heard jisung sigh again, "looks like we have to make a run for it now, cat boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me feedbacks and tell me if you'd want me to continue this or not!  
> talk to me @straightkeeds on Instagram bc i need friends. pls.

**Author's Note:**

> its 1 in the morning and i haven't re-read it. please tell me down in the comments if i should continue this or not.  
> feedbacks are greatly appreciated!


End file.
